


We Got All Night (To Fall In Love)

by Kapua



Series: Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, Flash Fiction, Modern AU, Yennaia, gamer!yen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapua/pseuds/Kapua
Summary: Tissaia's idea of a fun night is definitelynotsitting around watching other people play videogames. But Rita begged her, so she will...except when the twitch stream starts, the gamer is the most gorgeous girl Tissaia has ever seen. Maybe this won't be so awful after all.AKA a modern AU with gamer!Yen.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878580
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	We Got All Night (To Fall In Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayLlamaFromSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayLlamaFromSpace/gifts).



> For the flash fic challenge! Done for gayllamafromspace as a prompt fill requesting gamer!Yen.

“Rita, for the last time, I don’t care about your stupid video games!”

“Shh,” the blonde mutters, “This'll be awesome, I promise!” She fiddles with a few settings on the computer screen while Tissaia sighs. When Rita had invited her over she hadn’t been expecting to spend her evening watching someone play video games on a twitch stream. Because really, what’s the appeal in that? Especially some total stranger from who knows where.

“You know, it’s really not a big deal if it doesn’t work…” Tissaia trails off when Rita gives an excited whoop and the screen blinks to life, displaying a video feed of an empty chair.

“There’s not even anyone there,” Tissaia grumbles, “You can’t seriously expect me to watch an empty chair all night.”

“Shut up,” Rita replies, “She hasn’t started yet, she’s always a little late to begin her streams.”

That certainly doesn’t win the mystery gamer any brownie points in Tissaia’s book, but whatever. She throws herself onto the couch with a sigh. This is true friendship, right here.

“How did you even start watching her?” Tissaia asks. “You just pick random people to creep on?”

“She’s local,” Rita says, rolling her eyes. “A few of the shops started advertising her stream when she first got popular.”

“And so you…what? Just sit here and watch her play?”

“Yeah. But she does really hilarious running commentary while she’s playing, and you can chat her or ask her to do different things or send her money or whatever via the channel.”

Tissaia’s eyebrows raise. “You send her money? I didn’t realize this was that kind of show.”

“Fuck off,” Rita mutters. “Oh look, here she is!”

Tissaia is just opening her mouth to make another snarky comment when she sees the gamer. And wow. The girl is stunning. Long dark hair hangs loose around her shoulders, wide eyes with a hint of purple shadow, and full lips that she can’t help but imagine kissing…

A pillow smacks her in the face.

“What was that for?” she yelps, glaring at Rita.

“To wipe the drool,” the blonde retorts with a smirk. “You had that look on your face.”

Tissaia scowls and doesn’t reply. Rita knows her a little too well sometimes.

_“All right, let’s get this party started!”_

The voice coming through the speakers is divine, raspy in a way that makes Tissaia shiver. She tries to focus on the screen as the gamer begins to play.

_“For those of you just joining, I’m Yennefer. If you like what you see, I take all major credit cards and other assorted forms of appreciation in the chat.”_ She wiggles her eyebrows and Tissaia’s heart skips a beat.

The game begins in earnest, and it’s actually not uninteresting. The artwork and design are impressive, and there’s a halfway decent narrative that unfolds as Yennefer plays. Not that Tissaia is really focusing on the game—why would she watch that when she can look at the gamer playing it? It’s really quite endearing, how invested Yennefer is in what she’s doing.

Tissaia is just starting to zone out with thoughts of whether it would be possible to casually and 100% accidentally find a way to run into the younger woman in town when Yennefer asks, _“So, any newbies tonight?”_

Tissaia has approximately two seconds of warning before Rita gives her an absolutely devious smile and types out a quick message. A second later, Yennefer laughs.

_“All right, Rita, well that’s very interesting. I’m flattered that your friend thinks I’m gorgeous.”_ She winks at the camera while simultaneously launching an attack at a monster in the game. _“Tell him I’m married to my games, but I appreciate the sentiment.”_

Rita types another message before Tissaia can stop her, and Yennefer’s brows knit together for a second on screen.

_“Your friend’s a woman? Well then, in that case, I’m single and ready to mingle! Tell her I could use a kiss for luck before this next boss.”_

Tissaia watches in slow motion as Rita pulls up a photo—and she knows with a dawning sense of horror exactly which one it’s going to be—and presses send.

“Why would you do that,” she hisses, “She’s not going to be interested in me!”

“Tissaia, darling, she would have to be a complete imbecile not to be interested in you,” Rita retorts. Before she can argue the point further, the image of Tissaia appears in the chat. It’s a photo from a night out a few weeks past where Tissaia is blowing a kiss to the camera, her hair down and a little mussed from dancing.

There’s an abrupt pause on the screen as she watches Yennefer glance at the chat, and then all of a sudden a loud screech erupts from the game as a creature impales the gamer’s character.

_“Shit,”_ Yennefer grumbles. _“And that, my lovely viewers, is why you shouldn’t get distracted by beautiful women while in the midst of a key battle.”_ She looks at the camera and raises an eyebrow. _“Rita, if your friend is interested you should give her my number. We can take this offline so I can keep giving the rest of my lovely viewers the content they desire….minus the me getting ko’d part.”_

_###_

Two days later, Tissaia walks into a small coffee shop. She’s nervous, still unable to believe that this is actually happening, but her stomach flips pleasantly when she spots Yennefer already sitting in a small booth.

“I thought you were always late,” she says with a small smile as she walks up.

“Didn’t want to make a bad first impression,” Yennefer tosses back with a smirk that makes Tissaia’s chest twist. She sits down across from the younger woman.

“It would have been fine. After all, I’m the reason you died during the boss battle the other night.”

And Yennefer’s smirk shifts into a genuine smile that melts Tissaia’s heart as she responds, “Worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me in the comments or on tumblr @kapuahiwahiwa :)


End file.
